Usability of devices often suffers when user interface elements of simultaneously-active applications overlap. For example, when graphical user interface (GUI) buttons of a first application (or app) are rendered over top of GUI buttons of a second app, the functions of the second app may not be fully accessible on a computing device. This can impact the user experience, especially when prompts requiring user acknowledgement are unpredictably overlaid on an already in-use application. Additionally, such situations may waste data and time, such as when streaming content is obscured from view due to overlaid GUI elements of an unexpected prompt.